


Patched Up

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Steve gets in a fight and heads to your dorm afterwards to get cleaned up and spend the night. (College AU)





	Patched Up

You were half-asleep on your couch, your TV being the only thing lighting up your living room as your eyelids threatened to fall closed. Your roommates were out for the night--Jen was staying at her girlfriend’s place and Hayley was most likely already drunk, dancing at some bar with some guy as if it was the very last night of her life--so you had the dorm to yourself for the night. 

Your boyfriend, Steve, was out with his friends, Sam, Bucky, and Natasha. He’d invited you to come with them, but you wanted a night in, so you ordered a pizza and rented a movie to enjoy the weekend after the what felt like the school week that would never end. 

You were forced awake by the unexpected rapid knocking at your door. You stood up and switched on the lamp set on the side table next to the couch, picking up your phone from the small coffee table in front of you to check the time. The top of your screen read 1:14 am, which made the knocking now seem more dangerous than curious. You padded over to your door, remembering you were wearing nothing but painfully short shorts and a tank top. 

_ God, I’m like one of those dumbass girls who opens the door for the murderer in horror movies.  _ You thought to yourself before closing one eye and positioning the other over the peep-hole in the door, only to find yourself looking upon your boyfriend. 

You pulled open the door and he flashed you an apologetic smile before you noticed he was holding his side and had a few gashes on his face and hands. “What happened to you? Why the hell are you bleeding?” You stepped out of the doorway and gestured inside for him to come in. He limped through the door, pulling off his shirt and heading to the bathroom. You followed him, covering your mouth with your hand when you saw the big, purple bruise forming on his ribs. “What did you do?”

“I got in a fight.” Steve answered as he lifted up his arm to take a better look at the fresh bruise in the mirror.

“A  _ fight _ , Steven? You’re an adult!” You scolded him.

“Twenty is not an adult.” Steve argued.

“Yes it is! You’re legally allowed to rent a car, to live alone, to vote! You’re an adult!” 

“Okay, okay, calm down please. Stop yelling.” He turned to you and put his hands on the sides of your face, pressing his lips to your forehead. “I’m okay.”

“Who was it with and what was it over?” You asked and put your hands on your hips, shifting your weight to just one of your legs. 

“I don’t know, some asshole who forced himself onto Nat and then later on made some stupid comment when Sam and Bucky kissed.” He answered.

You sighed. “You’re never going to let me stay mad at you, huh?” You took your hands off of your hips and opened up the bathroom drawer with the first aid kit in it. You took out the gauze and the large band-aids, finding the hydrogen peroxide as well and setting them all on the counter, looking up at him. “Did you at least win?”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I did.”

“Good.” 

After you yelled at him just a little bit more, cleaned the blood up off of his face, and bandaged the cuts that were still bleeding, Steve was laying underneath you on the couch, his strong arms wrapped around you. “You’re very…” You started tiredly, waiting a moment to think before Steve interrupted you. 

“Very what? Irresistible? I know.” Steve chuckled and you smiled softly as his chest rumbled and his hands tightened his grip on your hips just a little bit.

“Cute.” You finished, ignoring his comment.

“You think I’m  _ cute _ ?” He laughed. “I’m the six-foot-two, two hundred and forty pound captain of the football team. Are you sure that I’m cute?”

“Yep, I’m sure. You’ve got that stupid smile, and that little bump on your nose,” you paused to kiss the bridge of his nose, “and your heart’s made of gold, and you’re so soft and so sweet.” You snuggled back into him, burying your face in his neck.

“I’m soft and sweet too?” He asked, smiling.

“The softest and the sweetest.” You buried your face in his neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his throat.

“I love you.” Steve was glad that it was dark and that you weren’t looking at his face, because he was pretty sure that he was bright red just then.

“I love you more.” You challenged.

“Well, now you’re just talkin’ crazy. Nobody could love anybody as much as I love you.”

“Not true.” 

“Yes it is.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Whatever. You’re lying to yourself.”

“Am not.”

“Are to.”

“I’m not doing this. We’re  _ adults _ , remember?” Steve said, smiling mischievously as he looked down at you and you untucked your face from his neck to glare at him.

“I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“You just argued with me about how much you love me, sweetheart. So which is it; do you love me or do you hate me?”

“I hate you.”

“Hm...I don’t believe you.”

“Fine, don’t. But I do hate you. I hate you with everything that I am.”

“Yeah, I know.” Steve chuckled and kissed your head. “I love you too.”


End file.
